Kokoro Kawari
by JudyNFran
Summary: What if Yami Bakura hadn't played the High Preistess before playing Kokoro Kawari [Change of Heart]? - One shot, complete


"Friendship? Don't be ridiculous..."  
  
The group on the field tensed as the yami no duelist pulled out a card with a smug smirk.  
  
"That's--" Yuugi exclaimed, eyes wide. "Bakura-kun's favorite card! Kokoro Kawari!"  
  
"Sou da..." the possessed boy smirked. "And with the power of this card, Black Magican Yuugi will be under my control."  
  
"What did you say..?!"  
  
"I'll make you kill your companions..." The yami no duelist chuckled evilly before slapping the card down.  
  
"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi cried as his friend materialized onto the field, looking almost as if in a trance. "Bakura-kun's soul was also sealed..."  
  
Slowly the boy seemed to wake, a small sad smile on his lips. With a ghostly grace, he floated across the board, hovering briefly before Black Magican Yuugi. Sad brown eyes locked into Yuugi's purple orbs.  
  
"Don't do it! Bakura!" Honda and Jounouchi yelled.  
  
"He has no choice," The yami no duelist smirked, sweeping his arm to indicate his empty field.  
  
"Bakura-kun..." Yuugi said softly. "It's okay," he smiled. "You can possess me."  
  
"Yuugi!" the trio cried.   
  
The yami no duelist gave a chuckle. "Saa! Do it!"  
  
The pale haired boy tensed slightly. "Gomen nasai..." he said softly, head bowed.  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes, arms spread slightly as he waited.   
  
"Yuugi!"   
  
There was a gentle rush of motion and the darkly clad boy tensed slightly.  
  
"NAN DE?!"  
  
He peaked open his eyes as the irritated exclamation of the Yami no Duelist. "Eh...?" he blinked.  
  
There was a small cry from behind him and Yuugi whirled, eyes wide as Anzu's features were replaced, brown hair fading to near white. Brown eyes opened as the possession was completed.  
  
The group could do nothing but stare as the boy slowly walked to the opposite side of the field, head bowed.  
  
"Bakura-kun..." Yuugi near whispered.  
  
"Teme..." Jounouchi near growled, grip on his sword tightening. "You mean to make us destroy her?!"  
  
Yuugi shook his head slightly. "Saint Magican has the lowest attack..." he said softly.   
  
"Eh?" Jounouchi blinked.  
  
"He can't be forced to hurt any of us this way," Honda realized, eyes widening.  
  
"Demo, yo... If we attack him, Anzu will--!!"  
  
Yuugi shook his head again. "Kokoro Kawari only allows the opponents card to be controlled for one turn..."  
  
"You mean--?!"  
  
"Once this turn ends, Anzu will return... but Bakura-kun will go to the graveyard...."  
  
A dark chuckle made the group look up. "My turn isn't over yet..." the yami no duelist smiled dangerously. "Saint Magican! Attack Commander...."  
  
The group's eyes went wide. "But-- Saint Magican only has an attack of 300!" Yuugi cried.   
  
"Despisable move..." the darker Yuugi glared. "Taking the backlash of the attack for the sake of destroying Anzu..."  
  
The yami no duelist chuckled darkly. "You can stop it by surrendering now," he smirked. "I'll even restore their souls, as long as you give me the Sennen Puzzle..."   
  
The spirit cradled the Puzzle, entire body tense. "You'll return all of them and not harm them...?" he asked, trying hard not to growl the words.  
  
"Dame yo! Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yuugi cried.  
  
"I don't have any way to bring Anzu back if he attacks... I'm sorry, Yuugi...."   
  
"But you can't give him the Puzzle! There has to be a way!" Yuugi insisted, eyes on the verge of watering.   
  
"Yuugi-kun...."  
  
The boy turned at the soft voice. "Bakura-kun...?"  
  
The pale haired boy lifted his staff. Expression determined, he pointed it at the smaller boy.   
  
"What are you doing?!" the yami no duelist yelled, eyes blazing with anger.   
  
"I can't not attack..." the boy said in a near whisper. "But I can chose..." His face was set, thought his eyes betrayed his fear. "Yuugi-kun! Fight back!" he cried, sending out his attack.  
  
On instinct, Yuugi held out his staff. He stared horrified as his counter attack rippled out, tearing through the weak attack to slam into the pale haired boy.  
  
"Bakura-kun!" Yuugi cried as his friend gave a pained cry, form shattering and vanishing.   
  
There was a choked exclamation as the Yami no Duelist curled up in pain, his life points dropping to zero.   
"Anzu-chan! Anzu-chan, wake up!"  
  
The girl gave a small groan, eyes opening to see the near frantic winged form that was shaking her. "Bakura-kun...?"  
  
"We have to run," the boy almost pulled her to her feet. "It's coming..."  
  
"What's coming..?"  
  
"The Reaper," Bakura whispered, pushing the girl ahead of him. "The duel should be over, so you just have to avoid it long enough to be restored! Hurry!" His voice grew in panic as a cloaked form appeared in the air before them.  
  
Anzu began to run. "Demo, Bakura-kun, you have wings here, wouldn't it be faster for you to--" She gave a cry as she tripped, sprawling out onto the ground. She haired girl swore, getting to her feet as quickly as she could. Her eyes widened as she saw Bakura standing in front of her, arms and wings outstretched protectively.   
  
"Anzu-chan, run," he whispered, voice shaking as the Reaper swooped down towards them.  
  
"Demo--!"  
  
"Hurry!" Bakura yelled in a panic.  
  
The girl nodded and began running again. She gave a gasp as her body began to glow, her surroundings fading.  
"Anzu...?"   
  
The girl's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"All right! Yer okay!" Jounouchi grinned, hauling her to her feet.  
  
Anzu looked around her, eyes widening as she saw Mou Hitori no Yuugi glaring down at Bakura's pained form. The boy's eyes were still narrowed, lips curled in a defiant sneer. "I will not be defeated that easily..." he chuckled darkly despite his laboured breathing.  
  
"Yuugi! Bakura-kun ga--!!" Anzu exclaimed, eyes wide.   
  
The puzzle began to glow brightly and the Yami no Duelist gave a scream, crumpling.  
  
When the glow faded, Yuugi dropped to his knees next to the pale haired boy. "Bakura-kun...?" he asked, voice worried.  
  
The boy's eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times, looking confused a moment before give a small smile. "Yuugi-kun..."  
  
"Daijoubu...?" the smaller boy asked, eyes concerned.  
  
"Un." The pale haired boy nodded. "Arigatou..." 


End file.
